Kyler
Kyler is the main antagonist in the first half of season 1 of the TV show the Cobra Kai. He is a high school student, as well as a bully. Personality Kyler is a high school student who bullies Miguel Diaz and his friends Eli Moskowitz (later Hawk) and Demetri. He and Samantha LaRusso become a couple, but Samantha dumps him after witnessing Kyler and his friends bullying Miguel, Demetri, and Eli. Kyler then makes up lies about her which causes her to lose her friends. After Miguel beats up Kyler and his friends, his bullying ends, and he is shown to be afraid of Miguel. Character history Season 1 Kyler is first shown going into a liquor store with his friends to buy alcohol despite being underage, but Miguel accidentally exposes them. Kyler, angry at Miguel, pushes him onto Johnny Lawrence's car, angering Johnny. Kyler and his friends make fun of Johnny, and Kyler even pushes him. In retaliation, Johnny kicks Kyler in the face. Kyler and his friends attack Johnny, but Johnny defeats all of them. Kyler becomes attracted to Samantha, and the attraction is mutual. Her dad Daniel LaRusso invites Kyler to their house for dinner. At Daniel's house Daniel notices the bruises and Kyler face, but Kyler lies about him and himself and his friends getting jumped by Johnny, which plays a role in igniting the rivalry between Daniel and Johnny, as Daniel actually went to the newly developed Cobra Kai dojo to confront Johnny over the incident. Johnny, however, reveals the truth of what really happened, leading Daniel to suspect that maybe Kyler wasn't as innocent as he seemed, and kept a closer eye on him. Kyler attempts to make a move on Sam during a school Halloween party, but his attempt fails as Daniel walks in the room he and Samantha are in, though Daniel does not catch Kyler's true intention as Kyler quickly comes up with a cover story to explain what he was "really" doing. In the boys locker room Kyler and his friends run into Miguel. They mock Miguel's karate. An angry Miguel then kicks Kyler which causes him and a few of his friends to fall on the ground. Kyler and his friends then gang up on him and beat him up. At the school library Kyler and Brucks bully Miguel, Demetri and Eli, though unbeknownst to him Samantha watches what he is doing, leading her to realize that her dad was right to suspect him. She confronts him while they are watching a movie at the movie theater, but he lies about them joking around. Seeing through his lie Samantha dumps him then fends off his advances with her own karate. After being dumped by Samantha, Kyler gets revenge by spreading lies about Samantha performing fellatio on him in a movie theater considering herself superior to their friends Yasmine and Moon which causes her to lose her friends and become an outcast. When Samantha confronts him in the cafeteria, Kyler makes fun of her. When Miguel tells him to leave her alone Kyler pushes Miguel, insults his Karate and attempts to punch him, but Miguel blocks his punch and punches him. An angry Kyler then attacks Miguel. While initially having the upper hand, Miguel recovers and knocks him on the ground. Kyler and his friends then attack Miguel, but Miguel beats them up. When Miguel and Demetri are walking in the hallway they see Kyler who turns around and walks away after seeing Miguel. When Kyler, Brucks, Yasmine and Moon come to the lake to celebrate Yasmine's birthday, they see it is crowded with so many people Yasmine does not associate with. Yasmine tells Kyler to tell everyone at the lake to get out. He initially agrees to do that, but after seeing Miguel he loses his nerve and he suggests they go somewhere else. Kyler and Brucks leave. Season 2 While Kyler does not appear and is not mentioned, Eli seems to have taken Kyler's role as the bully, but is much more aggressive than Kyler was. Season 3 Xolo Maridueña (Miguel's actor) posted a story on Instagram saying Kyler would be returning for season 3. Kyler and his gang might train with Kreese. Fighting Style Kyler is a wrestler, and it shows when he fights. He often relies on tackles and chokes. Although lanky he is strong enough to throw his opponents around easily, and he can punch with some degree of power. However, he is otherwise untrained and has no real defense, making it easy for skilled opponents such as Johnny and later Miguel to defeat him. While fighting Johnny, he uses his wrestling techniques to throw Johnny to the ground, allowing him to get the edge for a brief moment, but his lack of skill and experience compared to Johnny, allows the latter to recover easily and beat him. While fighting Miguel, Kyler gains the upper-hand at first by using his wrestling techniques to throw Miguel on tables, but his lack of skill compared to Miguel's newfound skill he gained at Cobra Kai, allows the latter to recover and beat him. Trivia * Kyler was a fairly important character in the first half of season 1 due to his relationship with Samantha and rivalry with Miguel, but his role was significantly reduced after Sam dumped him and Miguel beat him up. * Ironically, Eli, one of his bullied victim is becoming just like him or even worse since at least he doesn't participate in vandalism. * Moon dumping Eli in season 2 for his bullying is similar to Sam dumping Kyler for his bullying in season 1. * It is unknown why he did not appear in season 2. * Kyler's actions make him the main villain in the first half of season 1. * Despite being a minor character, Kyler is indirectly responsible for the events occurring in the first two seasons as his confrontation with Johnny, bullying, and lie to Daniel about being jumped by Johnny led to: ** Daniel's and Johnny's past rivalry being reignited. ** His main target of bullying Miguel joining Cobra Kai, which helped the latter eventually defeat him. ** Eli (another bullied victim of Kyler) and several people joining Cobra Kai. ** Eli becoming Hawk as well as an aggressive bully. ** Miyagi-Do Karate being re-opened. ** Former Cobra Kai Sensei John Kreese returning to Cobra Kai and poisoning several students. ** The rivalry between Miyagi Do and Cobra Kai forming and intensifying, ** The school brawl between Miyagi Do and Cobra Kai which resulted in *** Miguel being hospitalized as a result of Miyagi Do Student Robby Keene severely injuring his spine. *** Kreese taking Cobra Kai and Johnny's students away from Johnny. *** Daniel being forced to shutdown Miyagi- Do. ** Kyler can be compared to the following characters: *** Johnny Lawrence: **** Both served as the ringleader of a of bully gang. **** Both are adept in an athletic activities: ***** Johnny is adept in karate. ***** Kyler is adept in wrestling and possibly a little bit of judo, as seen by him throwing opponents easily. **** Both receive a beat-down from his victim's mentor, after he is savagely beating his victim (Daniel, in Johnny's case; Miguel, in Kyler's case), and the mentor saves the victim initially prompts the aggressor to attack the mentor: ***** In Johnny's case, it was from Mr. Miyagi, who fended off Johnny and the Cobra Kai gang (who were 16-17 year old boys at the time), after the latter attacked Miyagi for moving Daniel (who they had been barbarically beating) out of the way of Johnny's would-be crippling flying kick. ***** In Kyler's case, it from Johnny Lawrence (a now-51 year old man), who stepped in, after Kyler and his gang shoved Miguel into Lawrence's car, causing to latter to furiously scold the bullies and tell them to leave Miguel ("the dork", as he called him) alone, before the bullies start insulting him, and Kyler pushing Johnny. This caused the latter to throw a jumping front kick, that landed Kyler on the ground, and then the latter and his gang attacked Johnny, only to be defeated by the latter's karate. ****** However, unlike Johnny and his Cobra Kai gang, Kyler and his gang started the fight, by insulting Johnny and Kyler pushing Johnny. ****** Another difference is that Kyler, being a wrestler, managed to temporarily have the upper hand, via using a wrestling tackle and a punch against Johnny; Johnny and the Cobra Kai gang did not have the upper hand against Miyagi a single time. ******* After receiving their respective beat-downs, and they have to explain to their adult (Kreese, in Johnny's case, Daniel, in Kyler's case) what happened, both do not admit to being the actual aggressors, but each instead plays victim (and does the same for his partners) and lies about what happened, via telling the story in a way that makes it look like he and his friends were innocent and his victim's mentor attacked them out of nowhere, leading the told adult to confront his (Johnny/Kyler) victim's mentor. The victim's mentor then explains what actually happened: ******** Johnny, when Kreese asks him what the problem is (after he is staring at a visiting Miyagi and Daniel at the Cobra Kai dojo) whispers a lie to Kreese about the beat-down, telling the latter that "he (Johnny) and his gang were jumped by Miyagi", causing Kreese to confront Miyagi about it. The latter tells Kreese that the facts are wrong, and vaguely tells the story. Kreese does not really buy the story, and is not sympathetic towards Daniel. ******** Kyler Daniel's house, after Daniel asks the latter about how he got his eye bruise, lies that "he and his friends were trying to get protein bars beer, and then a homeless guy Johnny attacked them out of nowhere", leading to Daniel furiously confronting Johnny about it, initially believing Kyler's story. Johnny then tells the accurate version of the story, and that Kyler and his friends were whaling on a a kid half their size, so he had to step in. Then, Daniel changes his mind, and sees that Kyler is not as innocent as he presents himself. ********* A difference is that in Johnny's case, Kreese did not really buy the actual story from Miyagi, and told Daniel to solve the problems himself; Daniel, when Johnny told the actual story, believed it, and suspected Kyler more. ********* Another difference is that while Johnny, without hesitation, just tells the story, it takes some convincing for Kyler to tells Daniel what happened. ******** Both received black eye/eye bruising from the beat-down. **** Kreese - Both put Johnny Lawrence in a choke-hold: ***** Kreese, furious with Johnny (who was then a 17 year old boy) for losing the all-alley tournament, snags the latter and puts him in a choke-hold, only to be fended off by Mr. Miyagi. ***** Kyler, after it looked like Johnny (who was now 51 years old) had defeated the latter's gang the parking lot fight, suddenly grappled Johnny to the ground, punched him, and then put him in a choke-hold, only for Johnny to break out of it. ****** One difference is that when Kreese did it, Johnny was saved by someone else, while when Kyler did it, Johnny broke out of it himself. ****** Another difference is that Kreese did only the choke-hold, while Kyler beat Johnny up before putting him in a chokehold. Category:Villains Category:Cobra Kai Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Cobra Kai Members Category:Bullies Category:Attacked Johnny Lawrence Category:Asian characters